


The Sick Day

by KaraLena90



Series: One Shots That Grew Into Multi Chapter Stories Collection [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Blows out her powers, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, One Shot That Turned Into Two Shot, Other, Protective Lena Luthor, Scared Kara Danvers, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraLena90/pseuds/KaraLena90
Summary: Kara goes into work sick after blowing out her powers, Lena calls her up on it.One Shot Prompt by FF.nets musicalfreak14: will you write a chapter where Kara gets sick and lena takes care of her?Part of the Lena being the boss of CatCo series.





	1. The Sick Day: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... still crossing my stories over... I swear this is the last story at the moment, the chapters and one shots I add will be updates to the stories I have already started ... until I write new ones ... I like writing ... I write lots. 
> 
> This one was a one shot prompt of 'will you write a chapter where Kara gets sick and lena takes care of her?' by musicalfreak14, so far we have one chapter, but a continuation part is in the process of being written which I hope to have finished in the next week, maybe week and a half. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

**One shot name:** Sick Day

**Rating:** K+

**Relevant information:** set after series 3 episode 2, Lena is unaware that Kara is Supergirl.

**Teaser:** Kara goes into work sick after blowing out her powers, Lena calls her up on it.

* * *

 

 

**Sick Day**

 

_‘Achoo!’_

 

Great, just great.

 

Everyone had stopped talking and turned to look at her. Even Lena was watching her with an amused smile on her face after saying _‘bless you’_ , one eyebrow raised in question causing her to blush profusely and mutter an apology, her arms coming up to hug around her own chest as it felt freezing in the office.

It was only her second day working at CatCo with Lena as her new boss and she was sick. She had blown out her powers again. She hadn’t meant to, she really hadn’t, but with everything that happened with Psi she needed to vent, and vent, and vent some more. She ended up venting to the extent that she used up all her power and exhausted herself and her powers in the process. So now, not only did she have to deal with trying to evade small spaces in case she had another panic attack like the ones she had yesterday, but she also had to deal with feeling miserable and sick on top of it all.

All she wanted to do was stay home in bed and sleep for a year, or more. Instead she was at work, trying to get through the day as best she could.

Lena was her best friend, she hated the look of disappointment that had crossed the CEO’s face yesterday, she refused to make that look appear on her face again and if that meant having to work when feeling as though she was literally the walking dead right now, she would do it. As in all fairness it didn’t happen very often to her, and this time it really was her fault. Though she hadn’t meant for it to happen, it had. And it only happened because she decided to try and deal with the aftermath of emotions on her own rather than going to anybody for help.

She hadn’t wanted to bother Alex and Maggie knowing that they needed to concentrate on getting things ready for the upcoming wedding. James and Winn had been off doing their Guardian thing, and if she was honest their friendship was still not what it had been beforehand. J’onn had been busy cleaning up the mess that Psi had brought with her, there was a lot of damage control to do, including the repair work to the elevator she had bust through at work Then there was Lena, though they had made up last night, Kara couldn’t face going to Lena as she would have to tell her everything, and she was terrified of losing her best friend when she did.

So, she faced the emotions alone, and this was her punishment.

Really, she should have known better. The crest on her chest of the Supergirl suit stands for stronger together. Her family back on Krypton always said there was more honour in admitting and accepting help from others when needed than trying to go it alone, but she just couldn’t face any of it or anybody after the way Psi had left her feeling.

She must have zoned out during the meeting as the next thing she knew everyone was going off in different directions and Lena was slowly making her way up to where she was stood shivering, with a look of concern on her face.

“Kara? Are you okay?” Lena enquired, bending her head a little to look in the blonde’s eyes as the reporter was staring to the ground.

“Me? Yeah, I’m good! I’m just –“

 

_‘Achoo!’_

 

“-fine…” She replied, moving to the side to avoid sneezing on her new Boss half way through her attempt at telling the CEO she was fine.

Lena didn’t reply.

She just continued to look at Kara as Kara continued to gaze back, the smile slowly slipping from her face and her shoulders slumping downwards as she let out a small sigh relenting, “I might be a little bit – sick.”

“Might be?” Lena asked incredulously, “Kara I don’t mean this with any disrespect, but you look terrible! You should be at home resting, not at work.”

Lena wasn’t exaggerating with what she said, Kara did look terrible.

She was extremely pale faced with a bright red nose, Lena had already stared down a couple of employee’s she heard laugh and call the blonde _‘Rudolph’_ behind her back. Kara’s eyes looked glazed behind her glasses, with dark purple bags underneath, showing she had slept very little. She was shivering constantly even though the temperature was warm, and Lena could have sworn she had already seen the reporter stumble and almost fall over on her way into the office earlier for the meeting.

Kara shivered again, and tried to wrap her arms even tighter around herself, “Probably,” she agreed quietly to Lena’s earlier statement, “I just, after yesterday…I didn’t want to disappoint you again,”

“Kara,” Lena said sadly, “you have never disappointed me. I was worried about you, and I still am. I would never expect you to still come to work when you are sick, and I would have hopped you would’ve known that.” Lena explained further, frowning as her best friend shivered once more. “I want you to go home and rest. Call Alex, get her to come and pick you up.” She continued lightly.

Kara shook her head in response, “She and Maggie are out of town today, wedding stuff. Everyone’s really busy at the moment,” she explained watching as Lena nodded her head in understanding, “…and I kind of don’t want to be alone right now,” She finished in a whisper almost as though she was ashamed at the admission.

Sickness was rare on Krypton, and quite frankly terrifying.

When a person got sick it was usually life threatening, even though Kara knew this sickness wasn’t anything like the Argo Fever or anything else life threatening, she couldn’t shake the feeling of fear being sick brought to her. Last time this had happened she had been kept busy with trying to help in the natural disaster that happened in National City. All the chaos and panic had distracted her from her sickness. This time she couldn’t do that, she was alone and still feeling the effects of Psi’s psychic attacks.

After spending all night alone trying to deal with the effects of the attacks, she now didn’t want to be alone anymore which was another reason why she had come into work today.

“Okay,” Lena said softly snapping Kara back out of her thoughts, she had seen Kara zone out once again and smiled gently to her best friend when she had her attention back. “I want you to sit here and relax,” she said, taking Kara’s hand and leading her over to one of the couches in the office, pushing her sit. “I’m going to sort a few things out then we are going back to your place and I’m going to stay with you until your sister gets back.”

Kara looked as though she was about to argue making Lena hold her hand up in a stop signal, “No arguments.” She said firmly, staring Kara down until she agreed with a small nod.

Smiling in victory, Lena took her coat off, draping it over her friend like a blanket before fussing over her for a few moments tucking the coat around her snugly to keep her warm.

“I’ll be back soon, stay put,” Lena ordered gently.

Though as she watched Kara snuggle into the couch under the makeshift blanket she doubted the blonde would be going anywhere, she looked exhausted.

 

 

Half an hour later Lena re-entered the office after having sorted out some of the more senior members of staff with jobs to over see the running of CatCo for the day. She had also been on the phone with James Olsen asking him to manage the office in her absence for the next few days from tomorrow.

Upon entering her office, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight that greeted her. Kara was fast asleep on the couch, slumped to the side nearest the arm rest with her head resting against the cushion to the side, the position having knocked her glasses slightly askew.

Lena felt some regret at having to wake the reporter, but knew the girl would be much more comfortable once home and away from the prying eyes of the other CatCo employees, which no doubt she would have to work some damage control on at some point. She couldn’t have all the employees thinking they could take naps on the couch in her office, or have them thinking that she was a big softie.

That could wait for later though, right now her main thoughts were on getting Kara home, comfortable and better.

Sighing Lena walked up to couch and leant down to gently shake Kara’s shoulder rousing the girl from her sleep and causing her to sit up startled.

“I didn’t take your doughnut!” Kara insisted straight away, before groggily looking around the room in confusion, a blush colouring her cheeks as met Lena’s eyes.

Lena chuckled lightly at the response, “Bad dream?” she asked in amusement watching as Kara ran a hand over her face, straightening her glasses in the process before cuddling into the coat Lena had given her as a blanket again as she yawned behind her hand.

“Come on,” Lena said, offering her hand to help the blonde stand, “let’s get you home.” She insisted wrapping an arm around Kara’s shoulder as the reporter almost fell into her upon standing.

They stood in that position for a moment, Lena keeping a steadying hand around Kara’s shoulder until Kara stepped away with a small ‘sorry’.

Lena only smiled in response, leaning over to pick up her coat before passing it to the reporter, “Put that on, you need to stay warm,” She instructed with a stern look.

“What about you?” Kara asked, already relenting as she slipped her arms into the coat before beginning to do the buttons up as Lena grabbed her bag from behind the desk.

“I’ll be fine,” Lena assured her as the two of them walked out of the office towards the elevator shaft. Lena’s hand coming to rest gently against the small of Kara’s back guiding her, while also being ready to catch her if she became unsteady on her feet again.

 

 

 

An hour later, after Lena had managed to get Kara home safely, the two of them had changed into more comfortable clothes, which for Lena consisted of a pair of sweatpants and an old Midvale High T-shirt she had borrowed from her best friend. Lena had routed through Kara’s cupboards to find that the young reporter didn’t really have much in the way of medicine. In the end she had resorted to ordering them takeaway and asking the delivery driver to pick up some supply’s when bringing the food for a healthy tip, refusing the let the blonde mutter a word about paying her back.

Kara seemed more comfortable now she had some warm food in her stomach and some medicine in her system, though to play it safe Lena had decided to keep a bucket nearby, for in case the strangely small amount of food Kara ate decided to make a reappearance.

Even though she refused to go to bed and get some sleep, saying that she wanted to stay and spend time with her best friend, Lena could tell the reporter was exhausted. She had ended up making a compromise and agreed to them watching movies together on Netflix, but only if Kara lay down along the couch and relaxed.

Which was how they ended up in the position they were in now. Kara was laying along the couch, her favourite warm fuzzy blue blanket wrapped around her, with her head nestled into a pillow on Lena’s lap. While Lena sat back relaxing into the couch running a hand softly over Kara’s head. Stoking the hair that had fallen out of the messy ponytail away from her face, every now and again looking down to see Kara’s eyes slowly droop closed before blinking open again.

It was clear that Kara was fighting sleep, even though she was exhausted.

“Thank you for staying with me,” Kara mumbled tiredly, sighing softly at the feeling of Lena’s hand stroking her hair and face, “you didn’t have to, I know you are busy-“

“-I wanted to.” Lena interrupted firmly, wanting Kara to know she was here by choice, that she cared and that she can always come to her if, and when she needed to.

Kara was quiet for a while, letting her body relax as Lena continued to caress her hair and face softly, “I’m glad you’re here,” Kara said after some time, turning on the couch slightly so that she was resting on her back looking up at Lena, taking her hand in her own and threading their fingers together.

“When I was younger, before the Danvers' adopted me, a family friend got really sick.” Kara began, looking at where her hand was joined with Lena’s, “It started out like the flu but got worse quickly. I was with her when she died, since then being sick or seeing people I care about getting sick always makes me feel scared.”

Lena moved her other hand from the armrest to stroke over Kara’s hair again prompting Kara to look up at her, “I’m not surprised, that must have been terrifying,” Lena said in understanding, “but, you are going to be absolutely fine. I promise,” she assured.

Kara nodded in response, before cuddling close into Lena's side so that her forehead rested against the CEO's stomach. The position would look more than just friendly to anyone who was to walk in, but neither of them cared right now. Lena was happy to let her be close, she knew Kara was a tactile person, so it made complete sense to her that when feeling unwell Kara would seek out physical closeness as a way to comfort herself.

A silence fell over the room, the only sound being the TV playing quietly in the background.

After some time, when Lena looked down again she was surprised to see Kara’s eyes still open, having assumed the blonde was now asleep with how quiet she had been. Instead she could see that Kara was thinking hard about something, the crinkle noticeable, with a faraway look on her face.

Almost as though she could feel Lena’s eyes on her, Kara looked up sheepishly, “Do you?…could you?…Would you stay with me?” Kara asked, finding it hard to get the right words out to ask what she wanted. “The night I mean?” she clarified.

Lena smiled down at her softly, cupping the back of Kara's head and squeezing the hand encased in her own, “I’m not going anywhere, not until you feel better,” she assured, watching as Kara’s face relaxed at the answer, her eyes drooping shut tiredly.

Resuming her stroking of Kara’s hair, Lena turned her attention back to the TV, a small smile playing on her lips as she felt the blonde’s breathing even out as she finally succumbed to sleep.


	2. Sick Day Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note the original prompt was from FF.net’s musicalfreak14 and a guest who called themselves Anonymous asked for the second part to be added.
> 
> I don't have a beta for this, and I apologise if there are any mistake I did not see. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think.

**Prompt:** A continuation of sick day, Kara gets even more sick and Lena has to care for her scared friend.

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Scene’s and descriptions of sickness, which can be gross, sorry.

 

**Sick Day Part Two**

 

When Lena awoke hours later the first thing she noticed was that the position she had fallen asleep in had left her with a nasty crook in her neck that she was going to have to try and work out. The second thing she noticed was that Kara was not with her. When she had fallen asleep watching mindless television Kara had been passed out on the couch next to her, with her head resting snugly in Lena’s lap.

Now the blonde reporter was nowhere in sight.

As Lena slowly became more aware of her surroundings she could see a light was on in Kara’s bathroom, the light shining through the open door of her bedroom, seeing this caused Lena to conclude her friend must have gone to the toilet.

Sighing tiredly Lena yawned, stretching her arms above her head to pop her muscles back into place before relaxing back into the couch and picking up the TV remote to flick through the channels. She continued to mindlessly flick through the channels for some time until deciding to watch a channel that was playing a movie that looked mildly interesting. It was a rom-com, and she knew in the back of her mind that Kara most probably had already seen this film- and loved it.

The blonde was hopeless for a sappy rom-com, Lena had never really given them much thought herself, but she knew Kara liked them, and Kara had been feeling so miserable she just wanted to try and bring a smile to her friend’s face.

She watched the film for a while to get to know the characters, so she could explain the story to Kara for if she hadn’t seen it- which was doubtful. It wasn’t until the advert break that it came to her attention that Kara had been taking a long time in the bathroom for just a toilet break.

Muting the television her eyes widened when she could hear the faint sounds of retching coming from the bathroom.

Wincing at the sound Lena stood from the couch and made her way to the bathroom noticing the door was open a jar as she got closer to the room. She was going to knock, she raised her arm to do so until the sounds of Kara’s crying hit her ears as well as the sounds of more retching.

Kara was being sick, badly- and she was crying.

It was then Lena remembered what her friend had told her earlier about how she was with a family friend when they died after getting sick and she realised that Kara was probably terrified right now.

Pushing the door open Lena made her way into the room silently and knelt on the floor behind the trembling reporter, “Don’t cry darling, you’re okay,” she soothed, placing a hand on Kara’s back, she began to rub up and down in long strokes, “just get it all out, you’ll feel better after.”

They stayed like this for some time, Lena rubbing Kara’s back and keeping her hair out of the line of fire while Kara continued to heave and retch into the toilet bringing up anything and everything that was in her stomach.

There was little food in her stomach to begin with and by the end she was bringing up more bile than anything else causing her throat to burn as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

Kara felt horrible- she was hurting, her stomach and her throat were painful- but she was also scared. She had been hurt before, she had been sick before- but she had never been this sick before and it terrified her.

It was the kind of sickness she had witnessed back on Krypton- it would start out with tiredness and grow from there to the symptoms she had now. She remembered her father trying to help create cures for different fevers on Krypton, she remembered going into his labs one day and seeing bed after bed of sick Krypontians, calling out to her and begging for help.

She had nightmares for weeks afterwards- nightmares with hands reaching out to her, sick faces calling her. She would try to help them, but she couldn’t- just like her father hadn’t been able to.

She felt helpless when she was that little girl back home and she felt it again now.

Whimpering quietly, she fell back into Lena’s chest in exhaustion, not having the energy to stay kneeling any longer after she had finished vomiting.

Or at least she hoped she had finished.

She could feel Lena wrap an arm loosely around her stomach, brushing sweaty hair back from her clammy forehead softly. She was thankful that her stomach wasn’t churning as much now. The feeling of needing to vomit wasn’t as bad as it had been, but she still felt terrible- she still felt scared, “I think I’m dying,” she whispered brokenly.

Lena chuckled slightly behind her, squeezing her gently from behind, “You’re not dying darling,” she assured softly, resting her cheek against the side of Kara’s head, “you feel terrible I have no doubt- but I promise you, you’re not dying.”  

“I’ve never felt this bad before,” Kara responded after a silence, shivering on the cold floor of her bathroom and curling her legs up to her chest. She shuffled around slightly, curling up against Lena’s chest while Lena moved her arm from around the reporter’s stomach to encircle her back, holding her steady. “Sorry I’m so gross, bet this wasn’t what you had in mind when you said you missed me and wanted to spend more time with me” she continued meekly, her eyes closing shut tiredly as she felt Lena rub her arm soothingly.

Rolling her eyes Lena tugged her friend in a little closer to her chest, “Shush you, none of that.” Lena chided gently, “Though I would prefer not to have to see you vomit like that again, I’ll take time with you in any form. Especially if you are not well, as no one should be on their own when feeling sick.” She continued seriously resting her chin on top of Kara’s head again after feeling the reporter nuzzle the side of her chest. “How about we get you cleaned up and into bed?” she offered softly feeling a small nod in reply.

Attempting to get up Lena chuckled when Kara didn’t budge an inch and nudged her friendly softy, “You do know you have to move right?” she asked jokingly.

“But I’m comfy,” was Kara’s only response.

“Kara- you are my best and one of my only friends in national city. I love you dearly- but I am not sleeping on your bathroom floor with you next to the toilet you have just thrown up in.” Lena replied seriously, “I draw the line at that,” she continued when Kara still made no movements to get up. “I will carry you if I have to…” she finished in a sing song voice.

Peaking an eye open, Kara turned her head upwards to squint in Lena’s direction to find her friend smiling at her in amusement. Not wanting to find out if Lena was serious or not- though the idea of Lena attempting to carry her did amuse her- Kara begrudgingly pulled away from the warmth of the CEO’s chest and sat up tiredly mumbling a quiet ‘sorry’.

Lena smiled before slowly standing, “You don’t need to apologise- I just think we will both be more comfortable sleeping elsewhere,” she said, offering a hand to Kara to help haul her up to her feet.

As she pulled Kara up the blonde stumbled slightly causing Lena to wrap an arm around her waist to support her. “I’ll leave you freshen up, I’ll be outside if you need me,” Lena told her, waiting until Kara nodded in response before gently removing her arm and leaving, closing the bathroom door too on her way out.

 

 

 

Lena woke with a start when an elbow collided with her stomach suddenly, blinking her eyes open she was met with the sight of blonde hair in her face.

Lifting a hand to smooth the hair down she took in her surroundings.

She was in Kara’s bed, laying on her back, with Kara sprawled out asleep on top of her chest. After leaving Kara to get cleaned up her friend had jumped in the shower quickly and cleaned her teeth and mouth before changing into pyjama’s and getting into bed. Lena had locked the flat up, turned off the TV and taken a bucket through to Kara and a glass of water for if she saw sick again throughout the night.

Lena had grabbed a blanket and was about to go through to the living room to make a bed up on the couch when Kara had grabbed her wrist and begged her to stay.

They had shared a bed before, that wasn’t an issue- but Kara was sick, and Lena assumed from her quietness since coming out of the bathroom that she would want to be alone to be able to rest. It appeared that was the last thing Kara had wanted though, and as Lena looked down at the reporter to see fear on her face she knew she couldn’t say no.

She wouldn’t be able to even if she wanted to.

So instead of making a bed on the couch Lena wrapped the blanket in her arms around Kara, who she could see was shivering slightly, then climbed into the bed on the other side; settling down on her back as Kara curled up next to her promptly falling asleep.

It hadn’t been long until Kara’s soft snores next to her lulled her to sleep as well.

Looking to the clock on the bedside table she could see red neon numbers lighting up the room which allowed her to see that had been just over two hours ago. She wasn’t sure when Kara had shifted so close in her sleep, but she was sure that it had been a while ago if her body temperature was anything to go by.

Lena felt hot.

She was under the comforter, a blanket, and her best friend- who even though was shivering slightly still in her sleep- was radiating a lot of heat and laying directly on top of her.

Sighing Lena brought an arm up to wrap around her Kara’s back, she knew from past experience that trying to untangle herself from Kara would be pointless. This wasn’t the first time she had awoken in this way when staying with the reporter.

The only different was that she was sick this time. One thing would always be the same though and that was that the girl liked the cuddle- no, she loved to cuddle.

Lena was close to drifting back to sleep when she heard Kara mumble and felt her flinch against her, going rigid in her arms, Kara’s elbow digging into Lena’s side again as she did. Frowning Lena wrapped her other arm around the blonde and started to rub lazy circles on her back shushing her gently her as she mumbled again.

After a few minutes Kara relaxed into her chest again and quietened again, starting to snore lightly as Lena’s own eyes began to droop again.

 

 

 

It was early when Alex and Maggie got back to National City- Maggie had work but Alex had the day off and had decided to stop by Noonan’s to pick up Kara’s favourite order and surprise her sister.

She knew Kara had been having a rough time lately which was only made worse by Psi and everything she was forced to relive when the physic had attacked her mind a few days ago. She wanted to spend some time with her sister. She wanted Kara to know she was still here. Just because she was getting married and things were changing for her doesn’t mean she would ever stop being Kara’s big sister and she was going to do all she could to prove that.

Lately she felt as though Kara had been doubting that- she felt Kara pulling away as though trying to protect herself, and she wasn’t going to let her.

Not without a fight.

Balancing the box of sticky buns in her one hand, Alex used her other hand to search for the spare key she had to Kara’s apartment that was in her bag.

Open the door she stepped inside and took the box to the kitchen table depositing it on the side before walking her way around the apartment. As she moved around it caught her attention that the curtains were closed- something that Kara usually didn’t do. Walking around the dining table she could see an expensive looking coat and bag set down on one of the chairs that caused her to raise an eyebrow.

Kara didn’t own either of the items she was almost certain.

In fact, as she thought about it while pulling the curtains back, she realised that she had seen the items before.

They look eerily familiar to ones that Lena Luthor owned.

While it wasn’t necessarily unusual for Lena to stay over at times if they had a movie night together Alex did find it strange seeing as Kara had mentioned how Lena had been upset with her for running out on work the other day without a good explanation.

Kara did have a good explanation- it was just one she couldn’t tell Lena.

Shrugging off the questions in her mind she slowly made her way to the bedroom and peaked her head through the door- usually she would just walk right in, but she decided not too just in case Lena was in the room with Kara.

She had bounced in the room once before when Lena had stayed over and scared the CEO half to death by jumping on top of her as she was under the covers- not realising it wasn’t Kara until after Lena had screamed loudly and shoved her to the floor.

As she peaked through the door she chuckled softly at the sight she was met with and couldn’t help but feel sorry for Lena. Kara was cuddled up closely, practically laying on top of her, she had an arm and leg thrown over the CEO and had buried her face against Lena’s neck.

Chucking again Alex shook her head and walked away closing the door behind her.

 

 

 

Half an hour later Kara was the first to emerge from the bedroom.

Her hair was a mess and she was rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she strolled across the floor towards her kitchen with the intention of grabbing a fresh glass of water and seeing what food she had in for breakfast for herself and Lena, who was currently in the shower.

“Hey sis,” Alex said from where she was sat on a stool in the kitchen drinking a mug of coffee.

Her voice- though quiet- caused Kara to jump in shock, placing her hand to her heart dramatically, “Don’t do that!” Kara exclaimed, “You could have given me a heart attack or something!” she continued causing Alex to chuckle into her coffee mug.

“That’s unlikely my super sister,” Alex quipped.

Kara rolled her eyes grumbling under her breath while making her way over to her sister who opened her arms out indicating she wanted a hug. Walking into Alex’s open arms Kara sighed sinking into the warm and familiar embrace nuzzling into her older sister’s neck.

“Are you feeling okay?” Alex asked after a moment, wrapping her arms around her sister with a frown after noticing that she was shivering slightly but her forehead felt hot against her neck.

Kara was quiet for a moment before she moved to lay her head on Alex’s shoulder, looking up to meet her sister’s eyes, “I may be more prone to heart attacks right now,” she admittedly softly.

“You blew your powers?” Alex asked for confirmation quietly, sighing when Kara nodded, “You’re burning up,” she commented further, placing a hand on Kara’s forehead.

Kara’s eyes were unfocused and dull, her skin was pale, and her forehead was very hot. Alex could have kicked herself for not noticing it right away. She could have kicked herself for not hearing it in Kara’s voice yesterday on the phone. She thought Kara had sounded strange but had shrugged it off thinking her little sister would have told her if something serious had happened.

Or at least she thought she would have.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex asked after a silence, running her one hand up and down Kara’s back in long, slow, strokes.

Kara shrugged in response, “I didn’t want to interrupt the plans you and Maggie were trying to make- you already had to postpone due to Psi,” she offered after a look from Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes at the answer, “Wedding plans can wait, sick sisters trump those any day. You should have told me- I know how much being sick scares you,” Alex said, resting her chin on top of Kara’s forehead while speaking softly.

“I just didn’t want to bother you with it… I wasn’t alone though, Lena took care of me,” Kara replied, her eyes closing as her Alex continued to gently stroke a hand up and down her back.

Alex smiled, dropping a kiss to Kara’s hairline, “I saw, you looked comfortable- did she make a good pillow?”

“Shut up!” Kara said, smacking Alex’s shoulder lightly as her sister laughed at her noticing a blush forming on her cheeks.

Both Danvers’ looked up after hearing the door to the bedroom open which revealed Lena walking out wearing clothes borrowed from Kara and tying her damp hair up into a pony-tail.

Lena paused noticing eyes on her, “Oh- hi! You’re back? Kara said you were out of town?” she asked in greeting to seeing Alex.

“Yeah, we got back this morning, so I decided to pay this one a visit to find out she has been sick and didn’t tell me,” Alex responded, pulling a face at her little sister while talking about her.

Lena smiled at the exchange making her way into the kitchen area and over to the pot of coffee she could see on the side, “Do you mind?” she asked, mentioning to the coffee pot.

“Course not- hell you probably earned more than that last night! This one is a nightmare when she is sick!” Alex said jokingly, though it was also partly truthful.

Lena chuckled in response, she wouldn’t say Kara was a nightmare- maybe a bit melodramatic, but she couldn’t really blame her. She was just scared.

“I am not!” Kara said loudly, lifting her head from Alex’s shoulder and pulling away from her sister indignantly, “I just get scared…” she continued quietly.

Alex laughed lightly, pulling her sister back to her side and hugging her tightly, “I know, I’m just messing with you.”

 

 

 

Two hours later Kara felt happy- she was still sick, but nowhere near as bad as last night. Currently she felt warm, she felt safe, and she felt content. She was snuggled up between her big sister and her best friend, the three of the underneath her favourite blue blanket watching her favourite film.

Well Alex and Lena were watching the film- Kara was almost asleep, her head resting against her best friend’s shoulder and her feet up on Alex’s lap. She could feel Lena’s thumb rubbing soft circles on the back of her hand that the CEO was holding in her lap and she could feel Alex running a hand up and down her calf under the blanket lulling her to sleep. Closing her eyes, she smiled as she felt the blanket being tucked up around her back tightly to keep her warm.

Slowly as she succumbed to the sleep her body needed to recover before her powers returned she could swear she could hear Alex thanking Lena for taking care of her.

As she drifted into unconsciousness she could hear Lena replying that it was no trouble at all, she was happy Kara felt comfortable enough with her for her to be able too.

Lena didn’t know how true that was- truthfully Alex was right when saying she was a nightmare when sick. She was. Usually the only person she would trust enough to allow to care for her was Alex. She wouldn’t even let Eliza care for her- but she hadn’t even thought twice about letting Lena look after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part coming soon, please let me know what you think, comments and reviews are my pot-stickers!


End file.
